Lilly and Aang
by OverusedInkPens
Summary: This is a story that I had to get out of my mind so it really is written horribly. No chapters just really really long.


Aang had first met her during the war. Well he didn't exactly meet her just more of a saw her from a distance. She was one of the few girls in the crowd at Earth Rumble 6 and thats where she saw him, never really met him.  
But they really talked to each other when he was reconstructing the temples. She was on the team and wanted to help the 13 year old and he accepted the help since she was the only person his age, bedies his sufu that probably could.  
But they really started talking years later when she was 16. The construction of the eastern temple was finished and they all moved onto the nothern temple. She had become the head builder then, after the other one left.  
She was pretty, very pretty but didn't look like an earthbender. Maybe a waterbender but nope she was earth. Her brown hair was short and only traveled to her neck or maybe the longest was at her shoulders. He had helped her cut it even though he said she should let it grow more.  
She rolled her eyes and told him to just cut it and leave.  
Her eyes were a dark green like leaves and round full of curiosity that she never showed. He liked those most, he liked how they could stare him down at moments but also give him a sweet look.  
He watched her grow alot too. He watched her grow taller,curiver and more appealing to him. Her chest grew and he noticed her distress with them while she was young, Katara helped to her protests.  
Though in love with the Katara they didn't work out. They both were lost in what they were doing. Katara half way around the world away from him they grew apart. Aang wanted to call it off but Katara beat him to it.  
But his big grey eyes still filled up with tears and they left she went south and he went east back to building. Where he met Koko again, she helped the pain of loneliness and they got together. Spending long nights by each other's sides but the monk never could take it farther than the chaste kisses and Koko was okay with that. She would wait until he was comphy with her.  
But was Koko grew along side with her. He saw a bit more of love to her. She was nice and didn't push but still was uncomphy around the Avatar. He was attracted but stayed with Koko keeping the girl he loved happy.  
He watched as she smiled and laughed with the other men helping her work and grew jealous, want to spend time with her but he didn't push and she didn't eather. There was only small talk between them even when she was head builder. But slowly though the small talk they understood each other. The small talk grew into hour long conversations about their past adventures.  
But the love he felt for Koko in the beginning was fading as slowly and in beat with the feelings for her.

...

Lily had first met him at Earth Rumble 6, didn't meet him just saw the avatar, because he was sitting in the stupidest spot ever. They met when she started building. He was cute. Big ears that looked fun the rub and big grey eyes that were even cuter then his ears.  
She really didn't talk to him much though, but that was in the beginning.  
She was eagar to hear the stories he had to tell. And he was as intersted in the ones she had to tell. It was rare for her to have some to listen when she was 1 of 8 other kids and in the middle of them all. Most boys and only 2 other girls one older one younger.  
She was the only earthbender though. That was the only edge she had to the others her bending.  
She watched him grow as he did her. He grew taller very tall a head above her. His shoulders grew broader and his voice became deeper. She could see the little patches that he had to shave away from his head.  
Her crush on the airbender started small when they first became aqantices and then grew as they talked and she adored the stories he told.  
But Koko was watching her and her the monk. Koko saw the stares that she took at him as she imanged his lips on hers.  
Koko was annoying and annoyed her ever chance she got. When her beasts became visable under her attire Koko would envy the small looks that she got from Aang. When the monk and her spent long times in his study she was even more envious. She made their relationship apparent to Lily and Lily the little pansy she was backed off.  
But the feelings she had towards Aang stayed as fresh as ever then they were 18 and they moved to the Western Temple to start that building.  
...

They had a 2 months off. All the workers and by then they were half way done with the western temple. Lily had no idea where to go but Aang had an idea.

...  
{Lily}

A 2 months off. That is what she wanted a time where she didn't wake up at 4 AM to start her work early and enjoy the silence of the temple walls. And get in some time with the Monk while Koko was sleeping. She hated Koko really not because she was keeping her from Aang because she annoyed her for earth's sake.  
But today was the last day she dressed in her usual green and tan attire and headed outside into the quiet world that would get noisy in a matter of 3 hours.  
She felt the air run through the halls and her short hair rise off of her neck. She turned and saw the tall monk behind her on a air scooter.  
He smiled and waved at her and she laughed and kept walking to the kitchen. There they started a normal morning. He made some amazing ginger tea for the both of them while eating apples.  
"So what are you doing for the 2 months?" He asked biting into the apple. She shrugged and answered.  
"Nothing. Probably stay here like Haru and some of the others. No were to go really." she said smiling biting into the apple again. She say his face light up. His big grey eyes smile with is face.  
"Then you can come camping with me. Since Koko said she was going to her parents for the mouth I thought I was going alone." She smiled. She only went camping once and that was with her father. She told him about that trip. One of the only times her father really paid any attention to her.  
"SWEET!" She exclaimed at him smiling wide and happily. "Havent been camping in years." she said sighing hapilly finishing her apple. She got up and threw hers away while Aang threw his into the small bin.  
"Great. You can pack and meet me by Appa after today." He got up and walked out and she followed out side. He was going to medatate and she was going to start work early, mapping out the other half of the temple for when the mounth is over.  
He sat next to her about 2 feet away in lotus postion while she was on her stomach drawing out her plans.

...  
{Koko}  
Koko heard them talking and about how they were going to go into the stupid forest. She wasn't going, she couldn't she had to go to her mother's home for the 2 months to explain why the stupid monk hadnt proposed.  
That little Lily and her Aangy in a forest by themselves was not a good combo. Lily would make a move she knew it. She growled a bit and looked out the small window in her and Aang's room.  
Aang was laying beside Lily both huddled over the parchment and they were talking over the plans. Lily threw back her head and laughed when Aang whispered something in her ear. She rolled over to show her pinkened cheeks and held her stomach to laugh.  
He smiled in staisfactory and when she stopped he looked her her long and hard, his eyes wandered as she looked up wards at the sky. She put her arms above her head lost in thought.  
Aang rolled over to her and laid his body paraell to hers. They started again. Little laughs escaping every now and then.

...  
{Aang}

Aang was excited at the end of the day he would get to finally leave the temple.  
He kissed Koko goodbye when she left in the small carrage that her mother sent for her. After he made sure she was okay in the car he flew back down to the stables to see Lily scratching Aappa's head.  
"You like that huh buddy?" she asked playfully and Appa groaned in response to her scratching.  
"He likes you alot." Aang said scaring her. He saw her jump up a bit at his voice. She still was getting the whole seeing with her feet thing. He was teaching her and she was slowly making progress. Only able to see big vibrations in the earth.  
"I know. Don't have to rub it in." she smiled turning to her friend not stopping scratching the air bison. He rolled his eyes and smiled in return.  
"Ready to go?" he asked flying onto Appa reaching a hand out to her. She took it and their hearts fluttered. His hand was softer than hers, his was were soft but hers were rough from the training she put herself through.  
"As ever." She climbed onto the saddle and Aang watched her. She sat at the front of the small saddle arms hanging over the edge as Appa got into the air. They were going to be on Appa for a few hours since the forest where they were very thin and weren't good for camping. Once he got Appa into the air and headed northwest he climbed into the saddle with Lily. They talked alot and he knew why. She had alot of stories to tell and he was willing to listen happily. He knew that no one ever listened to her and she would let him talk too putting as much attentioon to him as he did her. They sat knee to knee he loved it.

...  
{Lily}

When they landed they were on a beach. She loved beaches and she knew how to sand bend. She actually figured that out herself. They set up camp quickly moving in sync. She earthbent a small round hut for them and he apllauded her choice. Inside Aang made a small fire in the center of the hut and Lily laid out the two tweed mats that he bought for the two of them placing them on oppasite sides of the fire and her blanket on hers.  
"What do you want to do first?" He asked as they finished. Looking at her. She was running her fingers through her hair and she thought of it. "Swimming and sandbening." She answered smiling "Why not?" He answered smliling. He walked out of the small hut allowing her to change privatly.  
She changed into a bathing suit, well it was a combo of a small shirt that was cut to her mid riff and a pair of shorts. When she exited she saw Aang in a pair of shorts and shirt less. She blushed and took the advatage to bend some sand at him.  
"OW!" He said in surprise turning around to his friends giggling and he blushed a deep pink seeing Lily in so little. He never saw her in more than Shorts and a shirt.

...  
{Aang}

He Blushed hard at Lil's state. She was amazing and glew like the stars. He smiled and bending water over at her dumping it n her head to toe.  
She was prettier wet and she smiled and ran into the water tackling him laughing. He fell in laughing and wreastled to get the upper hand. He bent the water upwards sending the earthbender into the air and carrying her over to the deeper part of the water. He whooshed the water away letting her fall with a scream. Seconds later her head popped up and she looked at him evily. She bent the sand behind her under the water while swimming over to him. When she could stand she pulled the 17 year old avatar into the dirt. He panicked and Lily laughed.

...  
{Aang}

Hours later it was getting cold and dark he bent the water off of both of them leaving them dry and he let her go inside to change. She changed into the clothes from eariler hair still damp and told Aang he could come in.  
He entered and saw fish cooking on the fire and a lemon custard there waiting for him. They ate dinner talking about the temples and her plans again.  
When she finished her fish she shivered it was freezing cold despite the fire. She yawned ready for bed and Aang did the same. She laid down on her mat and shivered. He saw her pull the balanket up to her neck and he decided to do it.  
She heard his feet shuffle over and him laydown next to her and drape drape is blanet over her and get under hers. "Cold?" He asked. Her back was to him and she sihivered again. He closed the space between them not wrapping his arms around her like his body urged him to do.  
Minutes later she turned and faced him, snuggling closer to him, he cought his beath and smiled again at how peaceful she looked. He Kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep.

...

In the morning his arms were wrapped around her and their legs were tangeled together. She was still breathing slowly and when he moved she scooted closer to him. She started to stir but he stopped moving and she relaxed cracked and Lily's eyes flashed open in panic.

...  
{Lily}

When she saw the orange and then felt his cool breath on her she panicked. Aang and her slept together. Then the thunder and here eyes were wide open. "Shhhhh." he cooed smoothing her hair down. She looked up at him and he smiled, bushing widly. They were silent just looking at each other. He leaned down to her at the same time she started to sit up and their lips met. Her heart went crazy, and hear head spun. Her eyes were wide but closed slowly as he started kissing her she kissed back. Her arms traveled to his neck as he pulled her closer by dragging her in by her hips. When they separated she got up letting go of Aang and walked out side, parting the door with a swipe of her hand, and into the rain she went.  
The rain was hard and fell in big droplets. It wet up her clothes to her bindings in seconds and she just stood there hands where Aang's lips were seconds ago.  
She kissed him and he kissed back. Or did he kiss her and she kissed back. Was it just an accadent?, maybe he did it on pourpose? The kiss was amazing and beath taking.  
She felt tears mix with the water droplets on her face and she heard the open up and Aang walk out. He stood there watching the girl infront of him stand there in the rain hair wet again cupping her head.  
"I-I'm fine Aang." she choked out hoping he didn't hear the tears in her voice. He walked infrot of her pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." she whispered her body shuddered and she continued.  
"I understand if you don't really want to spent the next 2 mounts with me. We can just hop back on Appa and go back to the temple." She looked up at Aang and saw the worry in his eyes. He leaned close to her and whispered to her.  
"Who said anything about me not wanting to spend time with you.?" He asked before placing his lips back on hers. They kissed again and the world dissapeared around them. They didn't feel the rain hit their heads it was just them lip locked. He released Lily from his lips and whipsered to her in her ear.  
"Frankly I like kissing you." She felt like passing out in his arms but she locked eyes with the Monk again. He nodded answering the question she was internally asking. "What about Koko?" She asked hugging her body to him trying to gather as much bodyheat from him as possable. "It's just me, you, the woods, and our bearings for two mounths. Forget about the outside world just you and me."  
Where this sudden amouth of bravery cmae from for him was a mystery to him but he didnt care much he told her how he felt and he was sure she felt the same.  
She jumped on him and their lips connect in a feverish kiss for the third time in a matter of 3 minutes.  
Appa growled at the two and she giggled on his lips as he did the same. They both looked over to the animal.  
"Really Appa?" Aang asked laughing and taking Lily's hand. "You want food buddy?" he growled again in approval and Aang started walking inside. They were warmer in there and Aang gather food to feed his bison he returned quickly to help his shivering friend. When he came back he walked in on her in just her bindings. "OH SPIRTS!" He scremed turning around scaring the crap out of her. "Sorry. So Sorry! I was changing since I was soaked in my clothes." Quickly she pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. "You can turn around now." He turned seeing lily the color of a pomagrante. He had to admit she was afully pretty half naked. Her breasts were lager than normal under in just her binding. She was lean and cury and had muscles all over.  
"Come here." He said after bending the water off of him and outside. He held open his arms and she hugged Aang tightly and he kissed her hair. "You know?" he said and Lily looked up at Aang with her curious eyes.  
"What?" she asked "I kinda liked that." she turned red again and he smiled. Kissing him again. "How long?" she asked him after releasing his lips. "Have you felt this way?" she added finishing her question. He thought about it, his feelings twoard the young woman infornt of him started when they started talking. "Around the time you were promoted." He answered still holding her close. "What about you?" he asked and she answered seconds later. "Same time as you." she smiled up at Aang.

{Koko}

"Has he?" Koko's mother asked her sitting her daughter down and Koko thought about her answer long and hard on the boat ride home.  
She smiled at her mother and the woman dropped her tea cup and embraced her daughter. "I am so proud! My baby is going to marry the Avatar!"  
Koko smiled knowing her lie she wanted Aang to be hers and only hers not Lily's this would gurentee him and she knew he wound't reject the 'proposal'  
"We must start the plans right now!" her mother got up and started walking to her room still excited at the news.

...

{Aang&Lily}

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a moth and a half. They were absorbed in each other. Kisses laced their nights and bending the mornings. The weather got better warmer and sunny. Their kisses were diffrent each time but still had the same amount of want and need for the other.  
That day she was back in her bindings and he was just in his pants. They had no idea how it happened it just did and they were loving it. She was sitting back against the wall and his head was in her lap. She was caressing his face and the little stubble on his chin.  
"You should grow it out."

"You should let you hair grow."

"I will if you grow a beard."

"Deal."

They smiled. They worked well like this little words but the other knew the meaning behind the words so explanation wasn't requiered. She bent over and kissed him gingerly and he smiled happily. He looked up at his lover, and wonder out loud.

"Wonder if you look good in orange?" she was cought off gaurd by the question and smiled with him. "I think I do." she answered as Aang sat up and faced her. He leaned over her body until his face was right infront of her. "I would like that."

He pushed his lips onto her again and she fully accepted them. He pulled her body to his so she was straddling him. Kisses trailed her neck and she moaned. He reached her bindings and looked to her and she smiled and nodded.

...

The next morning she awoke in Aangs arms like usual but it was diffrent. She was naked and so was he. His breath was slow on her neck and it sent memories flooding back of the night before.

*His eyes ran around my body first before his hands came into the mess. Her bindings were off reavealing her bare chest.

"Your beautaful." He wispered to me letting his hands float over them making my skin tingle.*

The room smelled of sweat and fish and Lily sat up leving her Aang's arms and keeping the blankets with her chest. She heard her lover stir but didn't see his eyes open. He must have seen her first and he smiled sitting up.

*They were clothless he stood them up and kissed her again smashing her body against his. No barrier was left it was just the two of them just them and only them.

He lead her to the small bed of blankets just for them and he laid her down. He kissed her lips and let his hands wander aimlessly around her body caressing every singe part of her.

She let their lips part but only to latch back on. His hands traveled down her hips and to her upper thighs.*

She was smiling widely and he was just as happy as her. They had been as close as they could ever have ever been. He wrapped arm his around her body and placed his head into the crook of her shoulder. He took a deep breath of the woman he loved knowing that in a matter of two weeks he wouldn't be able to wake up like this again.

*The pain subsided quickly and the pleasure took over. She moaned into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his thrusts into her got faster by the seconds and she loved it as much as any other moment that she had with him as did he.*

She turned to the monk and she smiled at him and crashed her lips onto his. "I love you Aang." she said into the kiss he was momentarily shocked at her words before returning the words. "I love you too Lily." Her breasts were on his chest and she was happy. Beyond happy estatic.

*"A-a-ang." she wimpered into his lips, the pleasure making her want to scream. Aang was absorbed in the way the woman he loved looked at the moment. She looked breathless and she was really and when his name was wimpered it drove him on. A sudden amount of strength pulled her up to him arms wrapped around him and she pushed the monk down onto his back.*

"Want to go swimming?" She asked catching him off gaurd. He smiled though getting up reaching for her shirt but she placed a hand over his. "No. Just me and you." He knew what she was talking about and he smiled and helped her up. "Why not." he answered casually helping his lover out the hut and to the water. It was dusk almost there they had slept through the day but they didn't care it just meant no one could see them.

*His hands were on her hips helping her lift her body up and down around him. Her hands were planted beside's the avatar's head and she let another whimper escape her mouth.

She came back down one last time and she felt her arms give away and Aang wrapped his arms around her turning to the side removing himself from her and she smiled at her lover and he smiled back and her eyes closed with the smile on her face she fell asleep.*

As darkness engulfed their body Aang quickly lit a big fire on he beach giving them the light they needed to see each other. Both in the water nude playing by sandbending, earthbending, and metalbending. The moon made her skin glow and did the same to his. He hoped Yue wasn't looking and he was happy Appa was asleep when he used his waterbending to move her to him.

He smiled slyily at her and kissed her waist deep in water. She smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck and she was arched into his body while he was leaning over her.

They got into the small hut in time to make sweet sloppy love again.

...  
{Koko}

The dress was picked out and the guest list was sent out, she even sent invites to his stupid little friends, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph.

Everything was perfect she was going to get married in a matter of mounths and the only thing left to do was tell the groom. She sent Aang a letter via messanger Hawk telling him about the wedding and to get his ass away from the camping trip with Lily.

Her mother was just excited that her daughter was going to have airbending babies and be married to a man who knew the *fire lord*. She of course had no idea of the groom's less knowing.

But Koko didn't care really she was so entreged in the plans she was just happy that there was no one in her way.

...  
{Aang & Lily}

There was a week left until they were due back to the temple when the messager hawk arrived. It was another one of the naked days on the beach even though since the last time it was that day they had gotten more creative. Saunas. Hot Tubs. Sand Castles. And all of them ended in mostly the same way...

It was lunch and Appa was eating turned away from the lovers. Lily was chest down in the sand eating. Sand was all over her body and Aang loved it. He loved washing her body down in the other little hut that was created across from the orignal.

They both knew that they would have to leave soon and though neather wanted to they cherished the time they had left.

The messanger hawk landed in the little space that was between the lovers. Aang looked puzzled at the letter but he took the message from the bird and let it fly. Lily read the letter from Koko along with Aang and she finished before him astonished by the words. He *proposed* to Koko. The word rang a horrible sound of wedding bells in her head that she knew wasn't her's. She walked away feeling the tears well up in her eyes but Aang soon followed. She entered the hut and closed the door on Aang. He opened it again but for it only for it to be closed again.

This happened again and again until Aang grabbed his lover's naked body. The tears fell and streamed down her face and Aang just held his lover there on there ignoring the tries to escape from his grasp. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AANG?" She screamed at him still trying to escape. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME?" her screams were getting loud. "I GAVE YOU MY EVERYTHING!" She was kicking and writhing to get away from him. "I GAVE YOU MY SCRETS, MY PAST. MY LOVE!" Her voice cracked and she gave up fighting and laid her head down on his chest. "I gave you me." she whimpered.

"I didn't know. I never proposed." He said smoothing her hair. He felt tears slip down his face and Lily looked up at him.

"W-what do you mean you didn't p-propose?" He looked down. "I didn't give her a bethroal necklace. Or anything to give her any right to say I was her fiancee." Lily got angry at Koko at her lover's words. "YOU MEAN THE LITTLE BITCH LIED! OH EARTH IM GONNA KILL HER!" She yelled at no one. The monk smoothed her hair again keeping his own anger down inside and said to her.

"We'll figure this out I promise Lily I promise."

...

They shared their last kiss on Appa as the were headed to the temple. He helped the earthbender down on Appa before being mauled by kisses from Koko.

A small necklace the had an orange ribbon and an earthy carving on it. Bethroal necklace. It was handmade but had no sign of Aang on it just simply the work of a craftsmen.

"Well. See ya later Aang." She was infact gonna see him later they had planned to meet outside in an small room to the east of the temple. It was repaired and he said that he would perpare it himself. She trusted him and walked to her room, responding to the many 'hi's and 'hey's she got from her workers with a Hi back, she was a bit ummm envious so to speak of how they had to hide their love but there was some serious ways to tell the enfluence of the other lover. Lily's light brown hair was now below her shoulders and Aangs beard was now showing up lightly.

...  
{Koko & Aang}

She planted kisses hoping to be kissed back only to have the chaste kisses because it wasn't the same. Koko's kisses were soft and fluffy no real meaning. Just there to be there. Lily's kisses were passionate hot, and rough. He discovered that he liked those kisses, he liked rough sloppy love making. He loved the sweet kisses and sweet love that he and Lily could make. He loved the way Lily was Lily.

Koko lead the Avatar up to their room and sat him down so they could talk. As soon as a word slipped out her mouth Aang held up his hand. "Really Koko? Really. You lied to your mother and said that I proposed?" He looked at her with sad pulled eyes but Koko took only a hit of reget from it and answered. "Angy I did it so that stupid Lily didn't get in our love." His anger flared at her words.

"Don't you dare call her stupid." she laughed at his words. "Since when did you get all these feelings toward that little earth speck. Its not like you fucked while camping." She sneered at the mention of her and she saw his eyes start to glow faintly but then go back to their grey.

He laughed at the words. "Anyways the little bitch was getting in our way." He looked at Koko anger now in his eyes. "What?" he asked anger clearly in his voice. She said it louder this time. "I said. The little bitch was getting in our way."

Aang laughed again this time more of a chuckle and thats when he told her the truth. "You know what Koko?" he said with a matter-of-fact sound is his voice. "What Angy?" she asked sitting down next to her fiancee. "We did fuck. We fucked every day of the last two weeks we were there. And I spent every day of those days naked with her making sweet love to the earthbender on the beach." he finished like he forgot he was a monk at all Koko looked shocked and Aang left the room and went to go find his lover.

"AANG!" She chased after him, he didn't stop at her voice. "AANG!" she screamed again but he kept running to her protests. He found her looking at the statues of the Sky Bisons trying to figure out how to fix the area around them and add one of Appa. "Lily!" He yelled finding her. She turned and smiled at the monk. "Hey Aa-" He cut her off there and his lips smashed into hers. She wad wide eyed at the gesture at first but she kissed back. Arms wrapping around the monks neck and he pulled her closer, just like their first kiss. She was enjoying the kiss until she herd Koko's screams and then a pull at her body, her hair. Aang's lips were off of hers and she felt the hard tug at her hair. She screamed at the hard tug and regretted growing it out.

"KOKO!" Voicies tons of voices all at once came from Lily's lover's mouth. The grip on her hair was released and she looked up. He was glowing. Tattos, eyes and he was floating the robes flew around him.

Koko started to run away from the avatar but that wouldn't help his anger got the best of him. It always did. Lily paused scared of her lover.

"Aang." she said but it came out as more of a squeak. She terrafyied of him at the moment. This was hte reason it took her to long to get to know the monk. She was scared this would happen and it did because of her. "Aang." she said again standing up fighting the wind coming from the bender. "Aang. Stop please. I'm Okay." she walked to him as her terror grew more and more. The avatars were talking to Koko words that went in one ear and out the other to her. She made it close to him close enought to grab his hand. "Aang. Calm down. I'm fine." The air currents picked her up with him. Her shirt was falpping around her torso and she was head to head with him. "Aang," she ppulled the flying monk into a tight embrace hoping it wold help him keep calm. She felt the wind subside and her body being lowered down to the ground.

He passed out in her arms Koko watched as Lily calmed down her lover and how she held onto him like he was in danger. She could see the tears glistening down the girls cheeks as she begged him to wakeup and talk. When she saw his eyes open and his hand rached up to rub the tears from her face she attacked him with a hug. He hugged her back and their bodies switched places to where he was not holding her and Kisses were planted on his lips over and over again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, Mr. Windy flappy pants." He giggled at his lovers silly nickname and when the laughter stopped Koko wondered why. She was whispering something to him and caressing his face.

"Aang, you have to marry her." she whispered hating the sound of her lover's laughter dissapear. "Her mother probably thinks that you are all in love with her daughter and I would bet my bending that they already bought a dress. If the world knew that you called off the wedding 2 mounths after you proposed you will get the evil eye every where you walk." He nodded at her words and stood up placing her on firm ground again.

He walked over to Koko and smiled the best he could while Lily walked away hoping he still had his shoes on. She ran to her room and started packing thinking that if she was his fiancee then she could fire her.

...

{Lily 2 months later.}

She was invited to the wedding but just as a guest and she was lucky for that. The entire thing was held in the fire nation to Fire Lord Zuko's request happy that his friend was getting married. When they arrieved to the palace each person was escouted by a flock of servets around 4 per person. They were late for his wedding party and the servants were told to make them look presentable. They dragged her to a giant room where they stripped the girl of all of her clothes even her bindings.

Did her best cover up her breasts but she wasdunked into a bathtub and scrubbed down of the tiny layer of dirt she had. They washed her hair taking any knots out. When they finished they went to wrapping her bindings around her and pulling underwaer on her.

Afther this they shoved her into a dress. It was white with orange flowers and a green sash was tied at her waist. Her hair was now at her lower back was pined away from her face and secured with a green head band.

When they finished twisting her hair they, yet again, ushered her into a ball room full of people. Wedding ball.

Not her thing but she could pull it off for her 1 sister's wedding then she could do it for Aang.

"lily?" Some one asked and she knew the voice. Katara's. Thank god someone she knew.

"Katara!" She excalimed and hugged the girl who looked about the same as she did when they frist met. "Oh my Lily you've grown." she answered after letting go of the hug. "In more ways than you think Katara." She smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sugar Queen!" a voice exclaimed and she turned again to see a girl with ivory skin and raven hair approach them along with Sokka. She knew him, he visited the temples sometimes to check on progress.

"Lily?" He asked and she smiled again. "Hey Sokka." She smled and waved her signature wave. "Gosh you have grown into a fine young woman."  
"Too kinda Sokka Too Kind." she laughed as the raven hair girl asked.

"Who is this Lily-Liver."

She giggled at her name in the nickname.

"My name is Lily. I'm one of the constructors of the air temples and Aang's friend."

The girl laughed at the same thing she did. "Well I'm Toph.

TwinkleToes's Sufi." She laughed grinning widely.

"You're Toph!" She exclaimed, "I've been wanting to meet you. Aang told me so many stories about you."

"Yeah I'm one of T.T's many sufi's."

"SUFU T!" Aang's voice made rang high and he hugged his sufi and he earned a punch.

"TWIKLE TOES!" she exclaimed.  
He earned hugs from his other friends and he huged her the longest whipering in her ear. "4th floor last door on the right, right after the party."

"T.T your gonna have to tell me all about this Lily right here." she said narrowing her eyes at Lily.

He laughed and explain who I was but a bit more of an in depth persona leaving out the 2 mounth get away.

...

Hours later she had met all of Aang's friends and become good friends with them heself including the firelord. WHen Koko came out making a grand entrance my heart sunk. She was bueataful. But I smiled for him to let him know I was happy just being an old lover. She took his arm and sat down at the high table next the fire lord and lady.

She sat amounst Aang friends though a new comer to them they welcomed her with open arms.

She was now on the 4th floor and walking down the hall and was almost the the last door on the right.  
She entered and saw the avatar sitting on the floor shirtless waiting in a fully made master's bedroom. She was speechless at Aang's doings and when he walked to her she smiled weakly and he stood up and hugged her and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was hot and firey with passion. "I can't." He said beathless ly breaking the kiss and then reurning his lips to mine. He untied the shash in the back and part our lips again. "I was right." he parted the dress pressing his lips to mine. The dress fell to the floor and I was just in my wrappings. He smiled happy I was like this and all for him.

"You do look good in orange." He smiled and picked my body up as I sttempted to kick his pants off. "Off. Before I rip them." I grunted and he laughed and untied the pants. Left in his underwear he loved to undo my breast bindings. He unraveled them one by one to my dislike and when I finished I pushed him onto the bed behind him.

I kicked off my underwear and he did the same.

...

When I entered my room that they dressed me in for the Ball I was greeted by Katara and Toph.

"Hi?" I said confused a the two in my room.

"You. Twinkletoes. Spill." Toph said staright and strict to the point. Katara sat down on the floor and Toph did as well bringing out what looked like a bottle or two of fire whiskey and three tea cups.

"Come on sit and tell." Katara said as Toph handed her the whiskey.

She smiled and tryed to keep the panic from my eyes.

"Nothings Happening." I said praying to the spirts they didnt figure it out.

"Sweetie I can feel the vibrations in the floor including on the 4th floor." Toph stated and all the color from Lily's face dissapear and Katara smiled and this told Toph of all the info she needed.

"Fuck it I need to Tell someone." I said throwing back the fire whiskey. "I am now liking you alot more now Lily. Now beginning to end."

She told them everything. Beginning to end. The kiss, the sex, the beach, the sauna, the hot tub, the sand castles (Toph Added good creativity on that one.) and the hawk, then the lie, and then she cought up to the present.

"Girls I have no freaking idea what to do. I let him go just to preserve his honor." Katara snorted and Toph laughed. Both thinking of Zuko and his honor self.

"Seems to me that you are in a pickle of sorts." Toph said. "No. Im gonna fix this shit." I said getting up. Keeping the cup there. "And How is that?" Toph asked as Katara asked for more. "Im getting Koko. Then Im going to Aang." Toph stomped on the ground happily.

"YOU ARE NOW MY NEW FAVORATE!" She yelled as I walked out of the room and down the hall. To the next room which I knew was Koko's since she was ushered to a room next to her's.

"Koko!" she yelled and she saw the princess sitting at a vanity and she smiled. She quickly bent a earth cage around her and added metal to the outside making it soundproof as Aang walked though the door.

"Lily!?" He asked astonished and then kinda lost the astonishment with the whole cage thing. "Aang. I'm sorry I can't. I can't just let you go with her. Your would be tortured for the rest of your life. I just told the girls everything and I just need you to know I love you Aang. I love Mr. Windy Flappy Pants." I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. It was like our first kiss all over again. The curiosty, the want, the need.

"Thank you." He said brethless "I love you two Lily, I love you my Tiger. I love it when you make sloppy rough love to me I love it when you kiss me like there was no tomorrow and I *love* how you let me go but fought for me again." Want, need, anger, sadness, hope, terror, and happiness laced their words.

"You Look too good in orange Lily." He said looking me in the eyes fighting the urge to rip the damn silk dress off of her and if it wasn't for the prisoner he would have. "I know don't rub it in." she smiled against the kiss he planted on her lips.

"Marry me. Koko can just find some other guy and marry him. I will always turn to you Lily. There will no other woman in my eyes but you and only you. I don't care what people say I just care that you know that I will *always* love you Lily." He reached into one of the pockets of his outfit and pulled out a necklace. The ribbon was striped horazontal and green and orange. The pendant was half air half earth. It showed the earth for a distance the the sky and the two meeting.

"I will, I'll marry you Aang." I said tears flowing down my cheeks and I lifted my hair off my my neck and he tied the ribbon on. I puched open the cage and ripped the necklace off of Koko and sealed the cage again. I handed it to him and said two words. "Burn it." he smiled and I watched the store bought burn into ashes in his hands.

...

When we walked out of the room no one was there. They knew they had to go to the fire lord and immedetly. They rushed to the 5th floor to the fire lord's study hand in hand and Aang barly knocked on the door before it opened. Toph hugged Aang senseless all of his friends including Zuko were in the study.

"We have to call off the wedding." he said and Zuko answered "Already done. I know everything." Zuko eyed Lily and she smiled wishing she would dissapear. "But I kept a wedding on." he smiled getting up and walking to Aang. Aang was shorter but only by a few inches.

"Nice work buddy." he said hugging the avatar earning a 'THAT'S NOT MANLY!' from Sokka only to be slapped by his wife (Toph).

Zuko looked to Lily and he smiled at her and said. "Hes right. You do look amazing in orange." The room laughed and Aang looped is arm around her waist and puller her in. He marrying the woman he loved. She would no longer be a lover but a wife.

...

Everyone the next morning left at the annoucement of the canceled wedding but the friends of the Avatar himself stayed at the news of that Avatar Aang would still be getting married. It started the cermony of their marragie. Their hands were tied together by a green orange ribbon and when Zuko cut it their lips met. Leaving them married. She would for ever be his and he would forever be hers.

The party was amazing and even Zuko let go of the tension of being Firelord and had a good time. Even though her father or any family member wasn't there they didn't care when they vistited she would spill to them that she married the Avatar.

Even though he wasn't prepared for a honeymoon for the two of them he knew where to go.

There where it all started.

...

Years later Lily was pregnant. First kid. When they had first felt the heart beat of their baby excitement shot through their veins. She was going to have a baby. She was now 9 months pregnant belly large and she often stayed in the high tower of the western temple there they lived.

Sure the mouths had been hetic the cravings, the mood swings, Aang was helped alot by Sokka learning just to get the moon peaches and just do what ever she said. He probably had it rougher though with Toph.

It was the day everyone was over, Sokka, Toph, their daughter Lin. Katara and Zuko. She was standing up laughing at a joke Toph told when she felt the pain and she dropped the tea she was holding. "AH SH-," she glanced at little Lin and saw her big green eyes on her. "SH-SPIT!" She felt Aang catch her body from falling from another pang of pain. "ARGHHH!" Katara jumped knowing what to do. Toph and Sokka ushered her daughter from the room and Zuko went to get warm water and towels.

20 minutes later her face was soaked with sweat, *damn summer humidity*, "Okay Lily you're gonna have to push now." Katara said and Aang stood by her smoothing her hair and holding her hand. "Push Lily Push."

She pushed and had to stop from screaming again or there would be an earthquake. "You doing amazing Lily just push for me again." Katara instructed.

She pushed and screamed this time feeling the earth shake a bit under her she heard the small cry. She looked up at her husband and he was smiling happily. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her baby was placed in her arms. "Shes bueataful Lily." Minutes later when Lily was cleaned up and was holding her baby girl in her arms sleeping while Aang was just holding his wife close happy to have a healthy little baby girl

Lin was bending rock when Lily called her over. "Hey Lin come see." she patted the seat next to her and Lin hopped up and craned her neck to see the baby. Lily smiled and leaned down to let Lin see the little baby that was wrapped in blankets. Lin smiled amazed at the tiny thing that was infront of her eyes.

...

"AANG! KARENA!" She yelled for the two airbender's to come down to dinner. "Beat ya dad!" Karena yelled at her father smiling wide like him. Aang walked in as his wife gave their daughter the small dish of rice and viggies same for her husband and herself. Karena was determined to become vegetarian to start off early as a monk but she had ways to go. Lily was pregnant again around 8 months and it had been 7 years since her last child was born. In that time Katara and Zuko had a kid named Kazuo, and Lin was 9 years old and mastering earthbending quickly. Alot had happened and they all were going to the fire nation to Celebrate the 15 anaversy of peace.

"Are you all packed Karena?" she asked sweeping hair from her eyes. Karena looked alot like her mother the dark green eyes and black brown hair. But she was alot like her father. Happy, cherry, and carefree. When she was little she often would wake to two up and Lily would Push Aang out of bed saying before and during meditation periods shes *your daughter*.

Karena was excited to get to see her cousins again and get a new baby brother or sister. Which was part of the reasons they were traveling to the nation so early. She only trusted Katara enough to delver her children and since she was yet again pregnant hoping for another girl.

"Yefs Mofm." she said mouth full and I looked at her and she swallowed. "Yes Mom." She said mouth empty and I smiled finishing off as Aang just like his daughter. "Aang." She sighed and he smiled making both of his ladies laugh.

When arriving at the fire nation the adults all sat down and talked smiling and laughing at stories they had to tell each other about their kids the most memorable was about Karena. Aang actually told the story since he witnessed the stunt.

"So Karena is around what 4 and still running around the Temple not knowing where she was going. So we usually go on these hunts for her and she thought they were a game so I think that she personally tried to stay hidden. So the both of us are like looking using the seismic sense and noting were all. Where is our kid. Lily is having a panic attack thinking she lost her child. Bu-" She interrupted him.

"On my beahalf from her on out my motherly insists were still in training." She added and Toph nodded in sympathy. There had been multiple occasions where the instics were just a tad bit dull.

"Okay then. So we split up while she is panicking and *I* find her. She is flying around on air and I'm all, oh my sprirts my baby's an airbender' and shes all Airbender pffft."He finished and everyone laughed and laughed. Yawning slightly Lily leaned into Aang falling asleep.

"Think its bed time." she said tired and all the kids 'aww'ed in unison as their parents ushered them into their rooms ignoring the protests. They all tucked their children in and retreated to their bedrooms.

Toph and Sokka might have stayed up long talking or maybe something you never really know with those two. Lin though stayed up shaping a peice of metal into shapes.

Lily and Aang were sleepers they were hard sleepers too. She fell asleep first and Aang sat there admiring her before falling into a deep slumber. holding his vife as close as possable by account of her swollen belly. Karena was just like her parents, as soon as her head hit the soft feather pillow she was out.

Zuko and Katara were the talkers while in bead. They would talk endlessly on the diffrent things. Fire nation problems, Kazuo, another child. Which they planed to have just not right now.

...

Midnight came around and every one was out sleeping except one angry baby ready to escape. She woke up to a wet bed and shook Aang who just mumbled a 'wha' and she hit him upside the head, he woke up now and looked are and how she was sitting like she was trying to avoid something by her feet. "Eather I peed myself or my water broke." she said hoping the contrations didn't start soon.

An Hour later the entire castle was woken by a scream and then the cry of a baby. Little Kolton was place in his mother's arms and she caressed the baby his father by his mother's shoulder stroking her hair.

...

Years passed with out another baby and niether Aang nor Lily minded they were happie with the airbender and the *earthbender* they had. But that day was a big day for Karena, she was finally getting the airbeder tattos. Even though her mother was worried for her yet so proud.

The day started with metdtation for daughter and father but for son and mother it started with the sesmic sense which she mastered. Kolton would walk around looking for his mother with a blind fold on and his tounge sticking out.

He was 10 and was kinda getting the whole thing. Karena was 17 and mastered the art of airbending while her brother was close behind with earth.

She was silent for the while thing dispite the pain and when the arrow on her head was finished she opened her eyes and looked at her smiling father. She felt his cold hand on her stinging skin and he said. "I'm not gonna hug you right now because that would hurt you alot. I tell from experence." He laughed and she did too.

When they went to the surface to see their other half of their family the trainer and the trainee were deuling. Both blindfolded and huge chunks of earth came out the ground and flew at the other. The objective wasn't to hit the other just to throw the rock at them and have them dodge.

His sister was still in awe of her brother's strength just really didn't show it to her family though her father knew. She was even more amazed that he could do this all blindfolded.

Her father whinked and tapped her shoulder. He got two large rocks and handed on to her. "Air Scooters you get Kolton I got mom." he whispered speeding off just as his daughter did.

At the same time that her father threw the rock at her mother she did the same to Kolton. "NOT FAIR MOM YOU SAID NO HITTING!" He yelled at her throwing another rock. "I DIDN'T TRY YOU FATHER, OR MAYBE YOUR SISTER." Her blindfold was off and she had tackled Aang, well he cought her so it was more of him trying to keep his wife from mauling him.

Kolton took his blindfold off and his sister giggled hopping back on the air scooter. He smiled though and launched a small boulder at her. "Kolton." Lily said with a strict voice and he pouted. "She hit me with one." Lily rolled her eyes as Lily smiled at her younger brother. "Come see Karena. Let me see the tattoos." Karena happily walked over as he brother did. Aang did a good job very good job at the tats the lines were staright and she kissed her daughter's hair.

"Are we still going to Aunt Katara's for a mounth." Kolton asked not knowing the last time he was actualy there was when he was born. "Well Katara or Zuko won't be there." Lily said knowing the 3 couples plans. "Its just gonna be You guys, Lin,and Kazuo. Plus the servants that will take care of you." She added seing her son's face light up. "A month just us 5 and servants. This is gonna be amazing." HE breathed smiling. "You better not torture those servants Kolton." She said while her husband was mouthing. 'Listen to your mother.'

"OH DAD! Can we Take Oogi?" Karena asked smiling hugging the glider close to her body.

"If you can get him ready in a matter of 20 minutes." He said smiling and holding his wife close. "Now you go get packing." She said sending a rock at her son's butt and giving him a look saying I will throw another and he dashed off leaving the couple alone.

Aang leaned down knowing his childern were gone and kissed his wife feverishly on the lips. "You know when we get to that beach don't wear something you like, because there is no stopping me from taking you as soon as we land." She smiled at her husband's words and whispered back. "I hope you do." to his disliking he watched her walk away from him.

WHen they arrived at their speacal place he did what he said. They didn't even make it close to the small hut that had actually grown since their fist vist since they brought their kids here. She happened to change into a pair of shorts and a orange shirt, he loved the way she looked in orange still. Her long hair now reaching her hips and kept high in a pony tail. His small beard that he trimmed and groomed often was now fully and she loved how it tickled her chin with they kissed.

But the mounth they spent there the other three couples spent their time at their spots.

Zuko had Ember island cleared out just for him and Katara.

And lets just say the cave of two lovers were now for a husband and wife.

...

Aang was old and she knew she was too and it was a matter of time her daughter was fire lady now she married Kazuo years ago. Kolton was traviling with Lin the both of them steady right now.

She lived on Air temple island with Aang then, Republic city being built already and peopled flooding in. Yakone was defeated and the Avatar was on his death bed.

Lily never left the room, Karena left the fire nation leving Kazuo there to take care the nation. Kolton was there also sitting by his mother smiling.

Karena had grown into the Tattoos well and was happy with Kazuo and they were expecting a child. An airbender Katara said smiling and nodding her head.

Kolton had surpassed his sister and Mother in the height department but still had his father's big grey eyes that were too cute. He became muscular and good at cracking a smile.

As Aang was sleeping his wife in a chair she saw his breathing slowly cease. And she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she kissed her husband's forehead and walked out the room seeing her son and daughter sipping tea.

They saw their mother's tears and Karena was first to let the tears slip away on her cheeks. Kolton felt the tears well up in his eyes but just embraced his mother.

It was a sad time for his family and friends.

...

Lily was dieing years later she knew it. Both of her childern knew she was going to be happy in the spirt world happy to be with their father.

When she died she felt her soul start to slip away from her body like she was leaveing a pool of water. She heeard his chuckle and then the feeling of his hands being ran through her hair.

Then she felt the sand in her toes. The good feeling of sand between my toes and I looked down. My body of 20 was there under me the same free feeling was there and I was naked on a beach.

But this beach was diffrent it was our beach the beach that we spent countless time at. But still he wasn't there I had no busness being naked until I felt his arms snake around my back. "Welcome to the spirt world lily." It was his voice and I turned and saw him. 20 years old and alive. I smiled wide and kissed my husband feeling his lips on mine again sent my senses flying.

"You waited for me." I breathed tears slipping down her cheeks. "Who said I ever left." I practically pushed him onto the sand kissing him senseless.

...

He explained the favor the spirts paid to him and his friends to her. How they were 'stuck' in a circle in the couple's specel places.

If you went north You would find Zuko and Katara at their own Ember island. If you went west you found Toph and Sokka in the mazes of the caves. There were other islands bare just a patch of land for their children and their lovers.

In the midddle of the cirle of the islands there was a replica of Air Temple island. Where every now and then they friends would meet.

The last to die out of everyone was Toph and they all were waiting for her in the center and when she appered her eyes focus. She screamed of joy upon seeing her friends and her husband.

"Oh sprits twinketoes you are good and Lily I applaud you choice." She patted Lily's shoulder and then looked at her. "He was right you do look good in orange. And Aang you made an amazing slelction over that Koko. She sounded like a bitch."

"She was." I mumbled as he slapped my ass and I giggled groping his ass.

...

The end.


End file.
